Fairy Tail, My story
by Cara Winters
Summary: A young girl's wish to join the guild of her dreams becomes reality. Hear the tales of Lunaria and her journey at Fairy Tail. Watch as she meets friends, faces enemies and battles through her own sad past. Rated T for fighting, language and r15 romance. Aye Sir!
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day I join the greatest guild in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail!

I ran to the outskirts of Magnolia. A quaint town in the magical realm of Fiore. It was famous for many things but most of all it was famous for it's reknowned mage guild Fairy Tail. Home to many great wizards like S wizard Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. It even has Makarov one of the 10 Wizard Saints as it's Master. My favorite member is Wendy Marvell. She's the youngest member and hopefully my age. I'm 14 going on 15. I'm a Living Light wizard. I can do things with light and I draw my energy from other living things. It also happens to be one of the Forbidden magics because stealing energy from the living is bad. It's like taking there life force. I only got it because my mother knew it and owns the documents. I ran all the way to the front of the guild. I took in the sight of the tall beautiful building. It's stone towers looming over the city, the bright orange and white Fairy Tail sign, even the air around it seemed so cheerful and happy. That's just another thing I loved about Fairy Tail. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Things seemed to be exactly as I imagined. Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer with Fire magic was fighting with Gray Fullbuster, a Ice magic wizard. Mirajane was at the pub getting other members drinks. Cana Alberon was drinking right next to Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. Juvia Loxar gawked at Gray while Gajeel Redfox awkwardly talked to Levy McGarden. And Jet and Droy glared at Gajeel. Master Makarov watched and laughed in the middle of the pub. Erza talked with Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy. Happy was trying to win over Carla and Elfman was lecturing Romeo Conbolt on how to be a true "man". It was all too perfect to be true. I racked my courage.

"Ah hem."

The noise stopped and heads turned all eyes on me. I swallowed the last of my fears and cleared my throat.

"My name is Lunaria Corale. I wish to join your guild!" I say.

Everyone stares for a little while then burst out laughing. Okay so not how I imagined this going.

"You're kinda small for this." Wakaba said comparing his height to mine.

"Yes, yes I know but so is-"

"You're also young, you could get hurt." Mirajane said concerned.

"I know but I'm-"

"Don't forget there are lots of strong guys out there who would pray on a little girl like you." Erza said.

"I know that too but-"

"People! Members of my guild, I know this girl seems small and weak. But just as you and me are she is a wizard. As every wizard does this girl has the right to join a single guild. She has chosen ours. Be proud as a Fairy Tail member that someone wants to be part of our family. So Lunaria, why do you want to be a Fairy Tail member?" Makarov said clearing a path.

He looked right up at me with a smiling face.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was even more confident about wanting to be a Fairy Tail member just then.

"I've wanted to be part of Fairy Tail since I was a little. My mother was a wizard even part of Blue Pegasus at one point. I've always looked up to her. Also ...m-my father died before I was born so I n-never got to meet him. But Mama was always talking of him and how he was a great wizard. He was in this very guild. I want to know what it was like for him. I want to feel that I was apart of him. Apart of this guild. I know you guys aren't the best council wise but to me you'll always be number 1. So I would be honored if you accepted me into your guild, Master Makarov." I say tears leaking from my eyes.

"Then it's decided. I declare from this day forward, Lunaria Corale will forever be apart of our guild Fairy Tail. Until the day you wish to leave you are now one of us." Makarov roared.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone yelled.

"Please pull down your shirt collar." Mirajane asked.

I do and she stamps my neck with the Fairy Tail symbol. I look down to see it's brilliance in pure white. I felt my mouth widen with a smile.

"Now you're officially a Fairy Tail member." Mirajane said smiling back.

"Hi I'm Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I remember my first day...-_- it was pretty much like this but more fighting and yelling." Lucy said sitting down next to me.

"Oh you're the celestial wizard" I gasped. "Can I meet Loke?" I ask getting really excited. Loke was one of my idols and my zodiac sign birthday wise.

"Why did I know you were going to ask that. Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy pulled out her key and she summoned Loke.

Suddenly Loke was standing right in front of us.

"Lucy-sama you called? Are you ready for us to get married?" Loke asked.

"Eh?! No!" Lucy said =_=III.

"Oh hi. You must be one of Lucy-sama's friends. I'm Loke, nice to meet you." Loke said charmingly and kisses my hand.

I practically died from hotness overload. "N-nice to m-meet you...I-I'm L-Lunaria b-but you can c-call me Luna." I stutter like a fool.

"Cute~" Loke said giving his famous smile and wink.

I felt my fake ghost fly away.

"Oh Loke go hit on someone your own age." Cana said shooing him away.

"OMG You're Cana Alberon!" I say.

"The one and only." Cana said and drank a whole gallon of beer.

"Wow you guys are everything I've ever dreamed of. I read up on you guys in Sorcerer and on all the shows by the reporter Jason. I still can't believe I'm here in Fairy Tail." I say.

"Hey you're our new comrade right? I'm Natsu Dragneel and I challenge you to a fight!" Natsu said pointing right at me.

"Natsu don't be so pushy. She probably just wants to rest and meet everyone then join a team and such." Charla said lecturing him.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chimed in.

"I'm Wendy, that's Carla my Exceed friend." Wendy said walking over.

"Wow. It's an honor to meet you Wendy-san." I say bowing in respect.

"Ah, wait you don't have to bow. I-I-I'm sorry." Wendy cringed.

"N-No I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Would you both quit it already it's unbecoming of a wizard." Carla said.

"Anyways, Natsu-san I'll um duel with you." I say.

"YEAH!" Natsu roared.

"Are you sure about that? Natsu can be pretty rough in a fight." Wendy said.

"No I want to prove I'm just as good in a fight." I say.

So we walked outside to the back of the guild. Everyone had come out to watch even the Master. I took a deep breath clearing my head and focusing my magic energy.

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

"Natsu vs. Luna...Start!" Mirajane said.

I closed my eyes waiting. I heard Natsu eating fire. I heard the shouts and puzzled comments of the crowd. Then I opened my eyes. Light flew up all around me in the magic circles. Pure white and silver much like the symbol on my neck. I flicked my wrist and one of the circles moved under Natsu.

"Eh?" Natsu looked down surprised.

I flicked my wrist again and pointed downwards. "Light source." Natsu was slammed against the ground.

"Looks like this little girl can teach Natsu a thing or two." Macao said.

"Yeah beat up Natsu!" Gray yelled.

I clapped my hands together then ripped them apart. "Rays." Natsu was sent flying. He landed only a few feet away.

"Guess I'll have to up my game." Natsu said. His hand burst into flame. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

He ran at me just about to hit me. I held up my hand a magic circle appeared. The fire bounced off and reflected back at Natsu. He was surprised and knocked back into a tree by his own attack.

"I've never seen magic like that before." Lucy said.

"That's because it's a Forbidden Magic." Makarov said.

Everyone gasped focus turned on him.

"Juvia is amazed at her skill." Juvia said.

"Just tell me if you've had enough Natsu-san. I'll stop if you want me to." I say.

"Nah, no holding back okay. Give me all you got." He said. "Wing slash of the fire dragon!"

He came at me again. I deflected the attack again. I gathered up all my magical energy. I started to glow.

"Roar of the-"

I sent my magic at him. "Luminescence!" A blast of blinding white light rushed towards Natsu.

He shut his eyes as the light engulfed him. A few minutes later Natsu was on the ground KOd. I walked over to him. I bent down and held out my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you. But you did say give me all you got." I say.

"S'alright. You were pretty awesome though. But next time I'm sure to beat you!" He said smiling.

I helped him up. Mirajane took him in the back to fix him up.

"You were spectacular. But that kind of magic needs a responsible user. That is why I must talk to you and Erza alone for a moment." Makarov said coming up to me.

"O-OKay." I say a little nervous.

I followed Makarov and Erza into the upstairs loft.

"Miss Lunaria, do you know what an S class wizard is?"

"Yes I do. I also know Erza-san is one of them. Along with Mystogan, Mirajane and Gildarts." I say.

"Then you know how one becomes an S wizard and the responsibility it comes with it. Normally I would have you go through the trial. But I am making an exception for this case. I don't mean to be rude or put any pressure on you but because of your magical situation I must. Having a Forbidden magic of any sort makes you a danger to those around you. Especially the Living Light magic. You should use your magic wisely and limited. So to be able to do that and so I may keep an eye on you, you will be joining Erza's team and I am making you an official S wizard." Makarov said.

"I understand fully Master Makarov." I say.

"No need for the formality young one, call me Gramps." Makarov said with a kind voice.

"Okay, Gramps." I say with a smile.

"Erza you know what to do."

Erza gave a hmm and nodded. She walked off.

"Now run along and have fun. You may tell who you wish about being an S wizard but I would prefer it to be at a minimum. The only people who know other than you, me and Erza will be the other S wizards. I hope you enjoy your time with us at Fairy Tail."

"I will, Gramps." I started to walk away when he made the sign.

Always watching over you.

I smiled and made it too.

I may not be with you, I may not even know where you are.

He smiled back and we went down to the pub.

But I am always looking your way.

So that was my first day at Fairy Tail. But it definitely wasn't going to be my last.


	2. Chapter 2

I was staying at one of the Magnolia inns nearest Fairy Tail. I hoped I would get to go on my first job soon, I did need the money anyways. I had a nice breakfast then went to the guild. I saw Juvia and walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Luna from yesterday. You're Juvia Loxar right?" I say.

"You are correct. Juvia is very much Juvia. Juvia was impressed with your performance yesterday." Juvia said.

"Thanks. I really like your technique as well. Turning into water is so cool and it makes for a great defense." I say.

"J-Juvia is happy you like her." Juvia said blushing.

"You wanna be friends?" I ask.

"Juvia would be pleased if you were her friend." Juvia said.

"Yay then it's settled. We're friends!" I say.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia always wanted friends."

"Silly Juvia. We've all been your friends since you joined." Cana said pouring a barrel of beer down her throat.

"It's not good for you to drink so much Cana." Erza said walking up to her.

"Ah well someone has too." Cana said winking.

"Luna-chan. I would like you to pick out a job at the request board okay?" Erza said. She gave a friendly smile.

I had yet to see Erza smile so this was reassuring to me. She seemed friendlier than she was yesterday. I wonder why?

"Okay."

I walked over to the request board. Happy was flying around it.

"Hiya!" He floated down and landed on the ground next to me.

"Hi Happy-san." I say.

"What'cha doing Luna-san?" Happy asked.

"Picking out a job."

"Really I saw one you might like here." He handed me a piece of paper.

Hiring expert fisher. 200 jewel reward.

"I don't think this is the right kind of job Happy. Seems more like your thing." I say chuckling.

"Then how about this one." He said handing me a different paper.

Wanted: A cook, a bodyguard and a singer.

Job: to be revealed when job is taken

Reward: 400,000 jewel

"That sounds promising. Thanks Happy." I say.

"Your welcome Sir!"

"I'm a girl..."

"UPPA!" He flies away to Charla.

I laugh and walk back to Erza. Natsu and Gray were strangely being buddy buddy and Lucy wasn't around.

"Hey where's Lucy-san?" I ask.

"Lucy's is busy with another job as is Wendy. It's just the four of us today."

"Oh okay well here." I handed erza the job request.

She studied it over then put it in her pocket. "Well let's go now. It's in Shirotsume town not far from here. So we'll take the train."

"Not transportation..." Natsu groaned.

"You have the worst stomach for being a Dragon Slayer wizard who eats fire." Gray said.

Juvia watched Gray from behind on of the columns. "Oh Gray-sama you're so smart."

We left for Shirotsume. Natsu was on the floor moaning about his stomach. I had never seen the full extent of his motion sickness until now. I stared out the window most of the time while Gray and Erza discussed who would have which job. Gray would be the cook and Natsu the bodyguard which left me and Erza as candidates for singer.

"I-I'm not much for crowds." I say.

"Yes well if you have ever seen Erza act she isn't either." Gray said.

"What was that?" Erza said devil eyeing Gray.

"N-nothing."

We got off the train a little while after.

"Ya I'm alive!" Natsu said.

"Can I be the singer?" Happy asked.

"Can you sing?" Gray asked.

"Yeah listen. I love fish, fish loves me, Carla loves fish, Carla loves me, Natsu loves fish Natsu loves-"

"I DON'T LOVE FISH!" Natsu yelled.

"Your song sucks." Gray said bluntly.

"You people are so mean!" Happy whined and wallowed in the corner.

"My turn then." Erza said. She suddenly requipped into a flashy celebrity type outift and was holding a microphone. "A-E-I-O-U-Ka-Ke-Ki-Ko-Ku...okay all warmed up. Fairy, where are you going? Hikari zenbu atsumete. Kimi no ashita terasu yo."

(English translation: Fairy where are you going. I'm going gather up all the light and illuminate your tomorrow.) (Snow Fairy op 1 to Fairy Tail not mine so don't sue)

Erza sang this completely off key and monotone like a robot. Gray, Natsu and Happy covered their ears. I listened politely but it was pretty bad.

"Now your turn Luna-chan." Erza said handing me the mic.

"I-I um uh d-don't sing in p-public."

"Come on now you'll probably only half suck." Natsu said encouragingly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?" I say. -_-

"Don't sweat it, if you do bad so what then you won't be the singer Happy will." Gray said patting me on the head.

"Fine...um Gray-san where are your cloths?"

"NOT AGAIN!"

I sighed and just sang into the mic. "Oooo. Yeah. Donna toki demo. Omotteiru yo. Aenai hi mo Every time I feel..Ah."

(English translation: Oooo Yeah. I'm always thinking at any time. Even on days we can't meet, Every time I feel. Ah) (Be as One by W-inds not mine so don't sue)

"Whoa you're really good Luna-san." Natsu said amazed.

"N-Not at all I don't sing much either." I say starting to blush.

"No, no you were great." Gray complemented.

"A true master." Erza agreed.

"S-So um the j-job then?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Right, follow me." Erza said leading the way. Her giant cart full of luggage behind her.

We arrived in front of a ominous looking building. It seemed to be a restaurant of some sort. Erza knocked on the door. It creaked open and a tiny old man walked out.

"Yous must be ye Fairy Tail wizards. I'ms so glad yous come. Thes jobs I has for yous is very simple. I's runs this here bar. But me's best singer and cook lefts me's to work at the new fancy place run by the Hot Trio! I's didn't mean to say it with an exclamation it's justs in the names." Old tiny guy said.

All of us were like O_OIIIII.

"So's who's me's cook and singer? The other two can be bodyguards and keeps away any troublemakers." OTG said.

"I-I'm the singer." I say kinda creeped out by the old guy.

"And I'm the cook..." Gray said.

"Greats. Let's get you into your uniforms and working immediately." OTG said.

So he lead us into his backroom for the workers. Erza requipped into a all black outfit and cool sunglasses.

"This is what bodyguards wear right?" Erza asked.

"I-I don't know for sure but I think so. Wait you can requip into regular clothes?" I say.

"Yes." She chuckled. "That reminds me Lucy didn't know I could either when we met."

Erza helped me put on the uniform. It was kinda meant for someone taller and with bigger breasts so Erza used a sword (I know extreme right?) to cut the fabric smaller.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." I say looking at myself. It was a black shirt that read Kiss my ass in bold red letters, black ripped tights and jean skirt, a metal studded choker and belt, short black lace gloves and cat ears. "I look like a punk cat...this is so weird...what kind of bar is this?!" I complain. =_=

"Yous girls ready?" OTG asked opening the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy said popping up out of nowwhere.

"W-Where were you?" I say.

"Hiding like a ninja!" Happy replied.

"NINJA!" Natsu burst in through the wall.

"And they're destroying things again." Gray said also coming in behind Natsu.

"Gray your cloths." Erza said.

"AGH!"

I sighed, this job might be harder than it looked. Gray went into the kitchen and started cooking. Erza and Natsu stood by the door. I got on the raised platform the old tiny guy called a stage. There was a microphone and stand. I picked up the microphone and tested it.

"TESTING 1 2 TESTING." The volume blasted everyone's ears to bits. I found the volume control and turned it down.

So the day went on. I sang heavy metal, Gray cooked burnt food and Natsu and Erza beat up random passing people. It was a fun day. That is until we got back at the guild.

~~~~ Back in Magnolia

"That was super fun. It was really nice of him to let us have a free meal too." I say.

"Yeah for being burnt it tasted pretty good." Natsu said.

"Only you would like burnt food." Gray said.

"Yeah well you gave it freezer burn." Natsu argued.

They argued back and forth for a bit until we reached the guild. A single piece of paper was taped to the door. It read:

To um the uh guild Fairy tale and it's members. I have taken- er no um kidnapped no that's not right either um stolen? no no um well let's just say I have Juvia Loxar with me. I have loved her from the moment we met. So um from today on she's my wife! So yeah don't expect her to be at Faery Tile no more. So bye.

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"The guy or girl didn't even spell Fairy Tail right sheesh can't some people at least take the time to do things properly if you're going to do it." Natsu complained.

"We must report this to Makarov at once." Erza said.

"J-Juvia was kidnapped?" I say to myself. I had just became friends with her. I didn't want to lose her.

"Yes it appears so." Erza confirmed.

"Then let's go save her. I'll do my best to rescue her." I say with confidence. I really did want to save her after all she's a member of Fairy Tail and our comrade.

"It's settled. We'll go find her tomorrow morning." Erza said.

"Aye Sir!" Everyone cheered.


End file.
